willtolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Murchadhs
The Murchadh family consists of one boy and four girls. They started as an individual character--Panasonic Murchadh (goes in-character as "Murchadh" but OoC as "Panasonic" to lessen confusion)--who arrived at MPA near the board's creation in 2009. However, when Panasonic found out that he was a clone, his family sent two of his four sisters to school with him for moral support. In the fall of 2010, the entire Murchadh family moved from California to Monroeville, OR in order to be together as one. Members Panasonic Murchadh -- 19 years old -- only son -- MPA graduate. Cosette Murchadh -- 14 years old -- oldest daughter -- MPA sophomore. Margaret Murchadh -- 13 years old -- second daughter -- MPA sophomore. Jade Murchadh -- 11 years old -- third daughter -- MPA freshman. Amelia Murchadh -- 10 years old -- youngest daughter -- 7th Grade. History Mr. and Mrs. Murchadh married a little over twenty years ago. They were young--not even old enough to drink at all the parties they attended--and they spent the majority of their evenings wasted. Their first child and only son was born shortly after their marriage, but they were too busy going to parties to really care. The baby spent much of his time with his grandparents who were greatly displeased with the parents. After months of failing to acknowledge that they were parents or take responsibility, the maternal grandparents took them to the side to knock sense into them. Their child was nearly six months old and didn't have a name besides "baby." Finally the parents agreed and named him Panasonic after their favorite brand of Japanese electronics (ie: a VCR). Shortly thereafter, they made a pledge to sober up for the sake of their son. Several years passed, and the parents were good to their word. They raised Panasonic to the best of their ability with the aid of the grandparents on both sides of the family. When Panasonic was five, they delivered their second child and first of four girls. Over the next couple of years, the Murchadhs procreated at a rate most admirable. They dedicated themselves to raising their family right, and spend many hours volunteering for various Girl Scout Troops and sports teams. In the fall of 2010, Mr. and Mrs. Murchadh made the decision to move the entire family and the two younger girls to Monroeville near McGillicutty Preparatory Academy so that everyone could be together. Panasonic dropped out of college for the semester, and Jade, who was already a couple grades ahead, attended MPA with her sisters. Family Relationship Growing up, the Murchadhs had a solid family relationship. They were very close knit. Panasonic, the oldest child by five years, was very protective of his younger sisters. Unfortunately when Panasonic found out that he was a clone, things began to fall apart. The parents sent Cosette and Margaret to MPA to be with their brother (Margaret advanced a grade to be able to attend at her age). Cosette remained dedicated to her sibling, but Margaret grew angry and nasty and took out her hatred on Panasonic. Panasonic, for his part, was more or less confused about everything. With the family returned together, chaos will ensue.... Category:Families